The field of this disclosure relates generally to sign structures and, more particularly, to support posts and associated joints for sign structures.
Many known road sign structures are erected from the ground alongside a roadway, such that the structures are at risk of being impacted by vehicles. For example, at least some known road sign structures have a panel that is coupled to a plurality of support posts erected from the ground, and one of the support posts is typically positioned closer to the roadway than the other support post(s). When a vehicle collides with such a structure, the vehicle tends to initially impact the support post nearest the roadway, such that the support post detaches from its foundation. However, the detached support post tends to remain in the path of the vehicle for an undesirable period of time. This increases the likelihood of damaging, and injuring occupant(s) of, the vehicle that collided with the structure, as wells other vehicles in the vicinity of the collision.